


Mutual Annihilation

by lastSaskatchewanPirate



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, The Fluffiest Fluff Ever To Fluff, disembodied sparks, fluffy fluff, misuse of quantum mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate
Summary: Waiting is lonely business, until it isn't.





	Mutual Annihilation

**Author's Note:**

> Look, y'all, I just don't even know. Although Gemma_Inkyboots' and raisedbymoogles' utterly fantastic Alt Vos Saga does have a number of forays into the Cybertronian afterlife that I found lovely and inspiring, so maybe I could blame them a little, too :)

Far on the outermost corona, drifting in the eddies and currents of attenuated energy, one spark was waiting.

In this liminal place apart from normal space-time, curled deep in the fractal tessellations of tightly-coiled higher dimensions, the concept of “waiting” was an ephemeral thing at best; but the spark knew it had been waiting for a long time, and would continue to wait as long as was necessary. It no longer had a real concept of what it might be waiting for – the shifting tides of energy would eventually strip even the strongest spark of everything but its core sense of self, and the spark knew that its self was missing something.

And so it waited.

From time to time, other sparks joined it briefly in its drifting dance; sparks that leapt and resonated with joy to meet it there, and the brief encounters carried with them tiny flashes of identity and memory, bittersweet. Names and faces glimmering between the birth and death of neutrinos – _Ironhide_ was this one, and _Jazz, Prowl_ , and _Ratchet_. Beloved sparks danced with the one that waited, and it danced with them, following them down through layered energy shells, closer and closer to the blazing heart at the center. But it always broke off before the point of no return, where the draw became inescapable, and its companion sparks would falter in their swirling descent, pausing beside it in query: _Why? Come with?_

And the waiting spark would embrace them with patient and loving refusal, unable to give more answer than simply, _Waiting_. One by one, its companion sparks went on, and the waiting spark would return to the outermost corona and its lonely vigil.

Until …

Distortion rippled through the outermost corona, electromagnetic aurorae and discharge thrumming with the passage of something different. It was a spark, a brilliant green-white spark of nearly unrivaled power, and the waiting spark leapt in joy and relief because _this was it, this was what it had awaited, the wait was over._

The waiting spark surged through the shifting waves of energy to wash up near the bright newcomer; but unlike the waiting spark’s other companions, this one did not meet it in joy, did not leap forward to meet it. This one approached slowly, hesitating, as though buffeted by strange unknowable winds. 

The waiting spark moved closer, reaching out a careful tendril of light, because it could now perceive that the bright green-white spark was not whole like the others, but rent and split with lingering echoes of terrible violence; and in those rents the waiting spark perceived the fulminating chaos of annihilation as matter and antimatter collided and were no more, cancelling each other in scintillating bursts of energy deep within the bright spark’s core.

The bright spark reached back to the waiting spark, a careful curl of focused light, but the two tendrils met with a brittle flash of mutual annihilation, and the two sparks drew apart in grief and dismay.

From the swirling maelstrom came a questioning pulse, inquiring without judgment and loving without restraint. The waiting spark turned toward the pulse and then back in an agony of confusion and longing, but another pulse swept it up and calmed its frantic gyration, soothed the spiky jags of its field, and then pushed it, infinitely gently, toward the bright green-white spark hovering wretchedly at the very furthest edge of the great corona.

The waiting spark paused and bobbled in its confusion, and love and amusement wrapped it up in a fizzing swirl before nudging it again toward the other spark.

_But … the end?_ queried the waiting spark.

_A beginning_ , was the answer, and all that the waiting spark needed; and it surged joyfully toward the great riven spark it had waited for.

They met in a blinding flash of energy, perfectly matched in each other as always. It was, as promised, a beginning.


End file.
